In some instances users of a content management system can intend to make changes to copies of files stored on a client device, while believing that these changes are not reflected at the content management system. One such way this happens is when a user believes that the content management system is meant to function as backup storage as opposed to an active content management system. Different content management systems have different behaviors and this can lead to confusion. Furthermore, changes can sometime be made maliciously by malware without the knowledge of the user.